RE4: Payback Time
by Sheenah267
Summary: Take place after RECV. Chris, Claire and co. are planning to infiltrate and put the selfdestruc system to the Umbrella HQ in Paris. Though, they're not the only persons in this building...RR LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Payback Time

RESIDENT EVIL 4 Claude Claude 2 151 2001-10-28T20:43:00Z 2001-10-28T20:43:00Z 4 1014 5785 48 11 7104 9.3821 21 6 pt 8,15 pt 0 2 

RESIDENT EVIL 4

- Payback Time –

by Marie B.

 After escaping the explosion of Umbrella base in Antarctica, Claire and Chris are heading Paris in a jet. 

 Chris looked behind him and saw his sister looking by the window, tears in her eyes. "Look Claire…I'm sorry for you…" His sister didn't respond him. She keeps looking by the window sobbing silently. Chris thought that it was better to not talk to her for the moment.

 A few hours later, Claire and Chris arrived in Paris. They rented a room in a hotel for a few days. Chris will make plans for attacking the Umbrella Headquarters in Paris. All his friends will help him for that.

*   *   *

 January, 5th 2000, the day of the attack, all were at Chris' room: Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and two others S.T.A.R.S. members from New-York: Johnny Phillips and Axel Anderson.

 Carlos was in charge of the weapons and ammo, Rebecca for the cures and first aid kits, Barry for the maps and Johnny for the electronic stuff.

 "Alright! We're now ready to leave!" said Chris. Claire entered the room. "Chris…I want to go with you…" "What?!" respond Chris. "Since what Wesker said…about Steve…I didn't stop thinking about it…I want to know if he's alive!". Claire's eyes start getting wet. Chris looked at her and sighed. "Claire…you know that Wesker is not working with Umbrella. And, we're going to a Umbrella base." 

 "Don't forget Chris that Wesker wants to kill you, so there's a lot of chances that he'll be there." said Barry. Chris sighed even harder. "It'll be very dangerous…so, you better watch you ass and always stay with me. Understood?" Claire looked at her brother with a big smile. "Thanks bro!!"

"Okay. Now, we can leave!" said Chris firmly.

*   *   *

 They entered by the backside of the big building. Johnny took control of the cameras. So, they were able to enter without being seen. They walked down a long corridor. They didn't see anyone. The corridor headed to big room filled with capsules. Inside each of them, there was a Tyrant like the one in the Spencer Mansion. All started to sweat. "I hope they won't wake up" said Rebecca, scared. Suddenly, they saw something flying in front of them and crashing on the floor. It was a man. He was covered with blood and he seemed to be dead. A deep laugh started to fill the room. 

  "Hahahaha!!! I was sure you'll be here, Chris!"  On their right, they saw a man wearing black sunglasses that was walking towards them. "Wesker!!" said Chris and his companions in the same time. "Oh Jill…you seem to be in good health." said Wesker looking at her. "And you…you're not supposed to be dead?!" Wesker started to laugh again. "That's a long story. I'm sorry about that, but I have other things to do. So, I'm leaving you…with my new friend…Muwhahahaha!!!!" Wesker disappeared like a shadow.

 "New friend?" asked Rebecca.

 Suddenly, they heard a door exploding. Someone entered the room. Claire gasped and stepped back when she recognizes the person. "What's wrong?" asked Chris. Claire didn't answer. Chris turned back and looked at the person. It was a young man, around Claire's age. He was wearing the same suit of Wesker. Reddish hair hided his eyes. He was a bit too muscular for his age, like if someone changed his body. He made some steps forwards and looked at the team with bloody red eyes. "Ohhh….that's not good…" said Carlos. 

 All rose their weapons towards the young man. Before they could touch the trigger, the guy disappeared. Carlos saw him appearing over Johnny. "Watch out!!!" cried Carlos. But, it was too late. The young man punched him on the head with incredible power that made his head exploding. All looked at him in shocked. Carlos in panic, started to fire at him with his assault riffle. But Carlos has almost fell on the floor when he saw that the guy has stopped the assault riffle bullets with his hands. The guy ran towards him and punched him in the belly. Carlos fell on the floor.

 "Carlos!!" cried Jill. The young man looked at Jill with his red eyes and was about to attack her when he felt someone attacking him in his back. He turned back and saw that Axel was shooting at him. The young man disappeared again and reappeared behind him. With his arm, he transfixed Axel's torso. Alec fell dead on the ground. Chris and Barry looked at him and saw that the young man punched the floor. They didn't understand why he did that but they felt the building shaking. An earthquake occurred and Chris and Barry fell on the floor. They try to get up but they were too shocked to move. Chris saw Jill laying next to him. She was unconscious. 

 The young man looked at the last person standing up. Claire was leaning against a wall. She didn't move. The guy smiled and walked towards her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Don't touch her, you freak!!" cried Chris. Claire looked at the guy in the eyes. «Oh no…not again..!!» she thought. Long claws got out of the guy's left hand. He lifted his left arm and move it to decapitate Claire's head. Claire closed her eyes. And…nothing…Claire opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive. The guy was still holding her but didn't kill her. He looked at her and started to shake. He put her back on the floor and fell on his knees, putting his hands on his face. Claire tried to catch her breath. She then approach the guy. She crouched and moved his hair on the side. "Steve…?" The guy looked at her. His eyes has regained their original colour, a deep coral green. "Ah…Claire…I am…so sorry…" Claire didn't respond him, she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, crying. Steve enrolled his arms around her and hugged her back.

 "Can someone explain me what's going on here?!" asked Carlos. 

 "Hum…no, not for the moment." respond Chris. 

 "Aww…they are so cute…" said Rebecca.

 All looked at Rebecca. "Ahh…sorry…" said Rebecca reddening.

 Claire realized that they weren't alone and started to blush. Then she turned to see her brother and his friends watching her and Steve. Claire and Steve looked at each other, shocked, and separate quickly themselves to the other. Claire was really embarrassed. She started to chuckle a bit and try to explain…"Hum…well…this is Steve. I met him on Rockford Island. Then, we escaped from there together. At this time, a lot of things happened. We crashed in Antarctica and then…Steve…" Steve stepped forwards."…died."  Claire looked at him and then, at the others "Exactly." 

 Jill and the others looked at each other, confused. "Woh-woh…Did you just say, that you were dead?" "Yes." respond Steve. "So…why are still alive?"

 Steve looked down, searching how he can explain that. "Well…I remember that I died after being transformed into a monster. For a long time, it was all black-out. But, I also remember that I woke up in a laboratory…"

 _«End of Chapter One. All the characters belong to Capcom. But Johnny Phillips and Axel Anderson belong to me with the story. Soon, Chapter 2 : Resurrection.»   _


	2. Resurrection

«Resident Evil belongs to Capcom…bla bla bla…but the story is mine 

«Resident Evil belongs to Capcom…bla bla bla…but the story is mine. And I'd like to say that this chapter may look a bit like the story "Resident Evil :Rebirth" of Nightstalker. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…don't kill me!!!» 

Resident Evil 4 

Payback Time - 

«Chapter 2: Resurrection» 

by Marie B. 

«Flashback» 

It was cold all around. Steve could feel his back against the cold metal of a lab table. Steve managed to open his eyes, but closed them immediately. A bright light was streaming down his face. "Where the hell am I?" as he said that, he felt a big pain in his throat. Steve retried to open his eyes and get the use of the light. Then, Steve looked around him. It was too dark to see anything. He wanted to get up, but straps didn't allow him to move. He groaned as he felt the pain in his ankles and wrists where were the straps. 

Suddenly, he heard something moving in the laboratory. He then saw a blond man, wearing sunglasses and a lab coat. The man smiled at him. "So…how was your trip from the world of the death?" 

"Who…who are you?" said Steve with difficulty. 

"My name is Albert Wesker. I'm the one who helped you to come back to life." 

"Why…have you done this for me?" 

Wesker started to laugh. "Haha…not for you…but for me and your dear sweetheart." 

"What?" 

"Yes…for Chris' sister. I know that you're terribly in love with her…as she does." 

"How…how did you know for me and her?" 

The blond man chuckled a bit. "I'm not the only one who works in this company. I like to work with spies." 

"Spies? We never saw someone apart Alfred on Rockfort Island and Antarctica." 

"That's normal…my favourite spy is really discreet. Oh… here she is." Wesker took in his hands a little white mouse. 

"A mouse? Are you telling me that your spy is a mouse?" 

"Han-han. Her name is D.I.J.. Cute, isn't she?" Albert put her on a desk and sighed. "It's now time to pass to the serious things. What I want from you, it's to kill all the S.T.A.R.S. members, their family and their friends, without exception. But, I want Chris!" 

Steve started to chuckle. "Are you saying that you want me to kill Claire? Yeah…in your dreams, sucker!! I'll never do such a thing to her!" 

"It's what I thought but you'll have t do it, anyway. Oh well, we talked a lot tonight. Tomorrow is gonna be a hard day for you, so you better rest for now. I'll see you later…" Wesker turned back and disappeared in the darkness like a ghost. 

Steve thought about what Wesker told him and sighed with frustration. "That freak is using me as a weapon! If I could, I'll kick his ass so hard that he'll supply me to kill him after that!" 

Steve was really tired and weak. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, a sleep without dreams. 

To be continued… 

«That was the second chapter. It was really short, I know. But I'll try to do the others a bit longer. I hope you enjoy the story. But don't forget, that's MY story and it's a FAN-FICTION. So, I do whatever I want in it. Don't start to get mad at me, cuz for now, there's only Steve and Wesker in it. In a few chapters, I'll put back the other characters and some more. Soon, next chapter: Capsules and experimentations.» 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Capsules and experimentations

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 3 : Capsules and experimentations»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
Wesker walked down a corridor and arrived to a big window. He looked by it and saw some scientists taking some blood samples from Steve's body. A little smile appeared on his face. "Time to work." The man entered the lab and went beside a table, where Steve was laying on, still sleeping. "I hope you'll be feeling good today. You're gonna go through a lot of tests and you'll have to be in good health." A scientist approached Wesker. "What are the results?" asked Wesker. "The coordinates are good: there's the T- Veronica virus in his blood." "Good." The scientist continued to read his report. "We examined his body and we noticed some wounds. One on his belly and the other, on his left shoulder." Wesker looked at him, frowning. "And?" "Well…it's really strange…because they are all cicatrized…something happened with his body…if like, he changed his body." "That's the symptom of the T-Veronica Virus. I saw it by myself. People infected by that virus, are transforming in something else. I didn't see Steve like this, but I saw Alexia Ashford, the creator of the virus, changing herself into a human- monster."  
  
The scientist looked at Wesker, a bit confused. "I see…" "Anything else?" asked Wesker. "Hum…no, that's all for now. The boy will be ready in one hour." Wesker stepped back. "Alright. I'll be there in one hour." Then, he turned and headed for the exit. Wesker looked at his watch. "Hmm…I should contact Agent W…"  
  
Wesker arrived to his office and went in. He sat down on his big black leather chair. He sighed and took off his sunglasses. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Wesker quickly put back his glasses. "Enter." A woman with black short hair, entered the room. "You asked me, sir?" "Oh…it's you, Agent W. Take a chair, please."  
  
The woman sat down in front of Wesker' desk. "Are you going to send me into a new mission?" Albert looked at her and smiled. "Yes…but this time, you're not going all alone." Agent W widened her eyes. "Are you talking about that boy?" Wesker nodded. "Steve, that's his name, will be ready in a few days. Me and him with some other agents will join you." "According of what you're saying, this mission is not only to retrieve a virus sample, isn't it?" Wesker got up and looked by the big window behind him. "We'll attack the Umbrella's HQ in Paris." The woman jumped of her chair. "What?!?!" Wesker chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. You, me and Steve, we can take control of all the HQ." The black haired woman looked down. "Yea…but…" Wesker frowned. "Do you have any objections, Agent W?" "No, sir!" "End of discussion. Dismiss." The woman turned back and left the room.  
  
Thinking about her previous discussion, the Asian woman groaned in frustration. "Agent W…Agent W…he doesn't think that we're now more familiar? Why he's not calling me by my real name: Ada Wong?!" The woman stopped. "No…Ada is dead in Raccoon City…and a spy doesn't need a name…" She continued walking down the main corridor of the facility. She then stopped again in front of the biggest laboratory. She could see inside the boy…Steve laying on a table. She looked at him and sighed. "The mission first…All the rest is after…even your own life…" Ada sighed some more and headed back to her quarters.  
  
Wesker looked at his watch. "It's almost time." He then left his office and headed for the laboratory. Dr. Sid, the most intelligent and genius scientist in the facility, was checking Steve's body. He then saw Wesker entering the lab. "Oh…Mister Wesker. I was waiting for you." "How's the boy?" "He is in perfect health! And, he is ready for today's tests." "Good. Can you wake him up?" "Sure." The doctor took a syringe and injected something in Steve's neck. One of his hands started to move. He then opened slowly his eyes. "Welcome back." said Wesker. "Ahh…my head is a bit hurting…" groaned Steve, putting a hand on his forehead. "That's normal. But, you'll be okay in a few minutes." said Dr. Sid. "You must be bored of being laying down on this table." Wesker ordered to take off the stripes on Steve's body. Steve lifted up and sighed of relief. Wesker smiled at him. "Now, it's time to start the experimentations. So, you'll have to come with us in the capsules room. "The capsules room?" said Steve in concern. The doctor interfered Steve's question. "Now, you have to get up and try to walk." Steve executed what the doctor said, but when he put his foot on the floor, he almost lost stability. "Waah…I can't stand up!" "Well…I never saw a dead walking…hmm…maybe not…" Wesker started to laugh. Dr. Sid helped Steve to get the use of walking again. A few minutes later, Steve was able to walk perfectly. "Good. Now, follow us." Said Wesker.  
  
The three arrived at a big metal blood. Wesker entered a code and the door unlocked automatically. While entering in it, Steve looked at the room, surprised. There was more than 50 capsules filled with green liquid and containing some living things in them. They all stopped in front of an empty one, where were some scientists preparing it. Wesker came to talk to one of them. Then, he looked back to Steve, smiling. "Everything is okay. We may now start the procedure. Open the capsule!" The scientists did as what Wesker said. And some other scientists came near to Steve. They asked him to take off the lab clothes that he had in the laboratory. Then, they put some patches all over his body. Steve didn't try to escape. He saw some guards all around the room, aiming at him with their assault riffles. «No chance to get out of here…and anyway…I don't want to have trouble with that insane company!» thought Steve as he saw that the scientists were finished with him. "Enter the capsule!" ordered Wesker. Steve sighed and walked towards the capsule. «What the hell are they going to do to me?!» Then, the scientists put some oxygen tubes on the patches and left the capsule. The capsule closed and that strange green liquid started to fill it. Steve was bit scared but he knew that he could breathe with the oxygen mask. He then closed his eyes and started to be strangely tired. After a short moment, he wasn't even able to think. Wesker looked at him. "The second step just started…"  
  
Dr. Sid came closer to Wesker. "For the moment, everything is normal." Wesker nodded. "For how long he will be in the capsule, doctor?" "Hmm…around 3 days…the time for him to get the entire control of the T- Veronica Virus." Wesker turned. "Alright. I'll be here a few times in those days, to see how the procedure is going. Well, continue your good work, doctor." Wesker left the room. "Wait some other days Chris…I'll have my revenge, I swear!! Muwahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author comments: Woah…chapter 3 finished. Well, comparing to the second chapter, this one is much longer…hmm…maybe not long, finally…anyway ^_^;;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter…cuz I had alot of fun of writing it. Anyway, I'll start very soon the fourth chapter: The evaluation. And be good, leave a comment for this chapter. (» 


	4. The evaluation

«Disclaimer: Sigh...it's always the same thing. I don't own Capcom and their characters, but the story is mine.»  
  
  
  
  
  
RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 4 : The evaluation»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve has been in the capsule for 3 days. When he woke up in the capsule, he felt a bit different. Scientists examined him again and was brought to a dressing room. He had to put some clothes like Wesker's ones.  
  
At first, he had to do some exercises. But, some hours later, he was now in a training room. It was a big empty area with one door on each wall. "Oh man...what are they gonna do, now?" Steve thought, looking around. He then heard a voice coming from an intercom. «We'll now see the level of your capabilities. Don't forget that you're not the same. You're more powerful than any human on Earth. You just have to know how to use your power.» The voice shut and Steve started to sweat. He suddenly heard a door opening behind him. He quickly turned back and saw a creature walking towards him. "Ah, shit!" The creature had long claws on each hand and foot. Hunter. Steve remembered Wesker talking about them. They are the fastest and most powerful creatures ever created, beside the Tyrant. The Hunter screamed and jumped on Steve. He dodged it right in time with incredible speed. He then noticed in surprise, that he was 5 meters away from the Hunter. All of this happened in less than one second. "Whoa..." The Hunter turned around, and screamed in frustration when it spotted Steve. It then started to run into him. Instinctively, Steve crossed his arms in front of his face, for protection. And then...Steve realized that he was still alive and saw the Hunter, cut in 2 pieces, laying in a pool of blood, on the floor. "What just happened?!" thought Steve sweating. As he moved his arms, he noticed in stupefaction, a long sharp blade coming out from each arm. He stared at them, there was still some blood on them. "What the hell?! What have they done to me?!" The thought of been changed made him chill, but being like Wolverine in X-Men wasn't a bad thing. He then heard Wesker's voice coming from the intercom. «What you have seen, was only a few things you can do. We'll now see how you can fight with your integral weapons. So, good luck, and don't die!» Three doors opened. One on his right, one other on his left, and the last one in front of him. Three Hunters. "Fantastic!" thought Steve. "Oh well, let's see what I can do with my new body." He ran into the Hunter in front of him and literally decapitate it. "Oh hell, yeah!" Steve exclaimed, swiping the blood from his face. He then felt the two other Hunters coming close to him, with great speed. Hoping that it will work, he made a back flip, jumping over the Hunters, and went behind them. Moving his "arm-blades" in the air, he cut the two creature's heads. Satisfied by his performance, he grinned towards the intercom, waiting for an answer. «You prove us that you know how to fight and how to be powerful and effective. The training is now over. Go to the rest room by the door on your left. We have to talk together.»  
  
Steve followed the instructions and entered the room. He then saw Wesker sitting on a couch, smoking. "I think you better get a shower before talking," said the blond man, looking at a bloody Steve. Steve nodded and was about to leave for the washroom, when he turned back to Albert. "Hum.how do I put the blades back in my arms? Cuz, it's a bit annoying." Wesker cracked a smile. "The blades are like the raptors' claws. They are retractable. You can easily use them right in time." Steve rose an eyebrow. He contracted a little bit his arms' muscles, and the blades went immediately inside. "Now, that's interesting," said Steve, grinning to Albert. He then left the room and went to the washroom. While taking a hot shower, he checked his body for any other changes. He then noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder. A biohazard sign. Steve smirked. He then saw the letters B.O.W. written on his right ankle. He already saw them somewhere...but where? Antarctica. And they mean: Bio-Organic-Weapon. "I was right. I'm a weapon for them." He then felt a rush of anger growing inside him. At first, he thought it was cool to be like this, but the real goal of this, is to kill the enemies...S.T.A.R.S...and Claire...the girl he loved...No! It's too much!! He quickly got off the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He stepped back when he saw that his eyes had turned into a red blood color. His pupils were more thin, like a cat. He suddenly looked away, closing his eyes as hard as he could. "That's a nightmare...only a nightmare..." he breathed. But it was the true reality. He sighed and get dressed. He then walked back to the room where Wesker was waiting for him.  
  
Wesker looked at him. "Ahh.You don't look like shit anymore." Steve sat down on a sofa in front of Wesker. He didn't smile. Albert frowned. "What's the matter?" Steve didn't want Albert to know what was in his mind, so he shock his head. "Nothing." Wesker was buying...for now. "Alright. What I want to tell you, is about your first mission. You, me and some other agents, we're gonna infiltrate the Umbrella HQ in Paris. We'll have to steal the new virus they have created: The S-Virus. We need people like us to fight, if they're gonna release some Tyrant." "I see...but you didn't tell me that I have to kill the S.T.A.R.S. members?" Wesker nodded. "Okay...but they wont be there. We'll infiltrate a Umbrella base, right?" "Oh...don't worry, they'll be there." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. "They are a company of spies...that's normal if they know everything..." he thought. Wesker suddenly stood up. "We're leaving tomorrow. You better rest, if you want to be in good shape." He then left the room. Steve heavily sighed. "Oh well." He left the room and went to the agents bedrooms.  
  
Some agents were playing a Black Jack game and spotted him. "Hey, is this the new agent...no, the new monster, I have to say!" said one of them, who was smoking. "We have to put all of our hopes for the mission, on a boy! Let me laugh!" added a long haired guy. "Hey, school boy! Wanna join us to the game? Ah, sorry, you're too young! Hahaha!!" "Go back to your toys, school boy!" said a man, laughing with the others. Steve couldn't handle it anymore. He looked coldly at them, with his terrible eyes. The men stopped to laugh. He walked closer to the one who looks to be the boss. He put his hand on his throat and lifted him 4 ft from the floor. He let coming out the blade from his left arm. The boss looked at it, terrified. All the others, were frozen in horror. Without hesitation, Steve put smoothly the blade in the man's stomach. Blood was spitted from his mouth. Steve dropped him on the floor. He looked at the other men. "I hate when people are insulting me!" He then headed to his room. The agents, stunned, looked at him leaving, and then to their dead friend. "That's not an ordinary school boy..." breathed one of them.  
  
Steve laid on his warm bed, looking at the ceiling. "My mother was killed by Umbrella...my father was killed by Umbrella...I, myself, was killed by Umbrella...they're gonna pay...for everything they have done...and after, it will be this crazy company...even if I owe them to came back to life." Steve closed his eyes, sick to think about all of this. He then started to sleep.  
  
Early in the morning, Steve has been wake up. He then met the other agents, who'll work with him in the mission. There was the guys who insulted him, the day before. They were shaking, only by seeing him. "Oh god...I wonder how the mission will be if they stay like this." Steve then noticed a woman. It was an Asian woman. She caught his gaze and she looked at him for a moment. Steve could see in her eyes; she was worried and sad. He knew she had some pity for him. He smiled warmly to her, but turned back when he saw Albert coming. He was holding something in his hand. A gun, but not exactly. Wesker came in front of him. "Before going, I have to do something to you." "What do you mean?" Steve then felt arms wrapping and holding him tight in his back. It was the woman. "What the hell?!" "Sorry, if we don't make this precaution, you wouldn't let us do what we got to do." Wesker lifted the gun, an injection gun containing a green liquid, and pulled it against Steve's neck. "It won't hurt," said simply Wesker. He pressed the trigger, and Steve screamed. He felt dizzy, and for a few seconds, he saw everything from his past...his parents...Umbrella...the prison...Antarctica..Claire, and suddenly, all of this broke like a mirror bursting. And then, nothing. Black-out. Steve wasn't there anymore. He changed into a machine, feeling less.  
  
Wesker looked at him and said "Walk." Steve made a few steps forward. "Alright. Everything is okay, now. We can leave." They all jumped in two copters and headed for Paris...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
«Author notes: Ahh.fourth chapter finished. This is the end of the flashback. So, in the next chapters, it will be with all the characters. I think I'll take a break of Steve for the next chapter. I'll try write the 5th chapter next weeks, or else, in the holidays. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave a comment. Next chapter: The conflict.» 


	5. The conflict

«Disclaimer: Argh…I'm sick of writing the same thing! I don't own Capcom, their stories and their characters. This story is mine, though. Anyway, it's been awhile that I wrote something. So, enjoy it!»  
  
  
  
  
  
RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 5 : The conflict»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
Steve stopped speaking. All looked at him, frowning and confused. Barry was the first to speak:  
  
"Okay…you got a big story, boy! But, do you really think we can trust you? You worked for Wesker and you just killed two men in front of us!"  
  
Claire came in front of Steve, her arms wide open. "He's innocent! He wasn't himself! It's not his fault! Tell him, Chris. You know that Steve is not someone bad!"  
  
Chris didn't know what to say. "Hum…Barry's right. He killed two people who didn't deserve to die. I'm sorry Claire, but I can't trust him for now."  
  
Steve remained quiet, looking down. Claire couldn't believe her brother's words.  
  
"And we don't know if he'll transform again into a monster…" said a cool male voice.  
  
A man appeared from behind one of the capsules. It was a cop. Claire quickly recognized him. "Leon!" Before, she would ran and hugged him, but she didn't move.  
  
"I listened to all your story. That's quite impressive. But, I'm with Barry and Chris. How can we trust an enemy?" Leon was about to say more, but Claire cut him.  
  
"How can you say that, Leon? Steve is not an enemy. He's someone good! I know him!"  
  
Leon looked at her, coldly. "You're saying that, cuz you have some feelings for him, right?"  
  
Claire wanted to reply, but nothing came out of her mouth. Leon continued to speak to Steve. "As an enemy, we have to dispose of you. But, for Claire's sake, we won't kill you. So, I'll ask you to leave this place immediately and never come back."  
  
Steve lifted his head and looked in Leon's eyes. "Fine," he whispered. He then turned back and headed for the exit of the room. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Claire. "You can't go away like this! Don't listen to them! They don't understand!" she said, pleading. She could hear Leon calling her to come back. Steve took her hand. "No, Claire. They're right. I must go. It'll be the best for all of you, if I don't stay with you." He then walked away and went through a door. Claire wanted to run after him, but there was something she had to do first. She went back to the others and stood in front of Leon. She gave him a little smile, but she suddenly slapped him in the face. "You stupid bastard!!" She then looked to her brother and his friends. "We have to find the self-destruct system of this facility and get the hell out of here!"  
  
Her brother was a bit surprised about her reaction, but nodded. "She's right. We came here for it."  
  
They all entered by the crashed door, where Wesker had came from. They arrived at the end of a corridor. There was an elevator door in front of them and 2 other corridors on their left and their right. Chris turned back to look at his companions. "Okay. We'll have to split up. Barry, you go with Rebecca, Carlos and Leon. I'll stay with Jill and Claire." All nodded, beside Carlos who seemed disappointed. He would have liked to be with Jill. But, he knew that there was something between her and that S.T.A.R.S. member. He sighed. But, he suddenly realized that there another girl with them, beside Chris's sister. He turned his gaze on the young medic girl, Rebecca. She was younger than him. And sometimes, she looked like a little girl. But, she was pretty wise and intelligent for her age. Carlos liked that. She wasn't either as sexy as Jill, but she could be pretty and her eyes are so beautiful. Carlos lost most of what Chris said. He heard that his little team will check the first floor. Chris's team will take the elevator and check the second floor. Chris gave a radio to Barry, like that they could know what they'll find. After some more directories from Chris, the two girls and Chris called the elevator down and prepared again their weapons.  
  
After they entered inside, and went up on the second floor, Carlos looked at his team. He then looked at the 2 options they had, the 2 corridors. "If we split up again, we could cover more territories. Don't you think?" he asked. Barry looked at him, nodding. "Alright. Carlos, you go with Rebecca. Leon and me will take the left side." Carlos wasn't mad with this decision. He will be with the lady. "Sí, senor!" replied Carlos, smiling. Rebecca was so naïve, that she didn't understand his sudden happiness. Both couples, walked in their appropriate side.  
  
Leon and Barry, walked silently, raising their guns at any sign of movements or sounds. When they were far enough of Carlos and Rebecca, Leon whispered to Barry: "You don't think that this guy is a little bit too excited? He may cause troubles…" "He's already causing troubles!" groaned Barry, in his beard. Leon smiled at this, but regained his serious as he watched in the dark corners. They still didn't see any doors and that corridor was damned long. At the end of it, they saw a metallic door. Looking around them, they opened it. It was unlocked. To their surprise, it was a sort of office. There was many tables, with computers on them. It wasn't what they were searching, but all of this could be interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Carlos was aiming everywhere with his assault rifle, trying to show to Rebecca that he's on his guards and that he could protect her anytime. The young woman rolled her eyes at this. "There's nothing around. Why are you aiming at invisible flies?" Carlos blushed of shame. "Well, young lady. You must know that a real soldier must always be on his guards. He must protect his partners and the innocent women." Rebecca rolled her eyes some more. Lucky to her, Carlos didn't notice. He was watching something else, frowning. Becca followed his gaze and saw something she didn't want to see. There was a door, at 15 feet from them, and there was a big hole in it. Like a creature had passed through. And 10 feet from it, there was a man, wearing a lab coat. He was laying on the floor, his face against it. Carlos and Rebecca gulped, and looked at each other, uncertain. Both started to walk slowly toward the body. In horror and disgust, they looked at the man, covered of blood, his neck bitten and opened. Rebecca looked away, as nausea gained control of her. Carlos continued to look at it, wondering what could have done this. He figured out that an animal…creature attacked the man. He quickly turned back to Rebecca. "The beast can still be around. We have to find Barry and Leon to warn them," he whispered. The girl nodded, and was walking back as she noticed that Carlos wasn't following her. "What's wrong?" She suddenly heard some growls, which turned her blood cold.  
  
At the end of the corridor, about 40 feet from them, stood 3 dogs. But they weren't normal dogs. Blood was dripping from their jaws, skin was falling down their bodies, and they had white eyes. Carlos and Rebecca have already met some of them in Raccoon City and in the Spencer Mansion. Cerberus, they were called. They continued to growl at them, taking an attack position. Carlos didn't waste a second. He fired at them, with his automatic. Two of them fell on the floor, dead. The other was running towards Carlos, but Rebecca shot it in the brain. When they knew the battle was over, Carlos leaned his back against the ripped door. Suddenly, he felt something grabbing his leg and was pulled inside the room. Rebecca heard him screaming. She looked in shocked at the door. She then heard Carlos screaming again in real pain. "Carlos!!!" she shouted. She held tightly her Beretta in her hand and headed to the door. In a quick move, she opened the door and saw a zombie dog over Carlos. She aimed at it and shot it 3 times. The dog fell down beside Carlos. She came over the young man and buried her face in her hands. His neck was opened like the lab man, she could even see the bones. She felt her legs leaving her, as she dropped down heavily on the floor, hot tears falling down her cheeks. Carlos was dead.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author notes: Oh no, Carlos is dead. Anyway, every person has to die one day, no? And I figured out that I didn't really like this guy. And I wanted more than 3 characters to die in this story (excluding the two idiots at the beginning) So, I chose Carlos to die. "Everybody: Ohhhhhhh……" I think I'll write the next chapter very soon. It'll be called: The attack of the Death.» 


	6. The attack of the Death

«Disclaimer : Blah blah blah…Enjoy the new chapter!»  
  
  
  
RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 6 : The attack of the Death»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
Run, Rebecca had to run very fast. There wasn't anything behind her, but she could feel something following her. Wiping the tears in her eyes, she continued to run, she had to find Barry and Leon. Carlos was dead and the Umbrella nightmare has returned. She saw the elevator that Chris took. She started to run in the other corridor. For a few seconds, she didn't see any living or "dead" things around. At the end, she noticed a door, half- opened.  
  
Raising her gun in front of her head, she slowing walked towards the door. She heard two men talking: Barry and Leon! Tears came back again. She rushed in the room and saw her partners looking at her, surprised. The girl threw herself in Barry's arms, crying like hell. The men exchanged a confused look.  
  
"Rebecca, what's wrong?" asked softly Barry.  
  
"Hey, where's Carlos?" continued Leon.  
  
Rebecca cried some more. Barry hugged her tightly. For the young woman, Barry was like a father. Since the incident in the Spencer Mansion, Barry was always there to support her. Her crying changed into sobbing. She looked at Barry, her eyes still wet. She finally said something:  
  
"I…sniff…we've been attacked…and…sniff…and Carlos has been killed…I tried to save him…but…sniff…it was too late…I…I couldn't do anything…so, I ran…and…"  
  
She started crying again. Barry rolled his arms around her, and stroke her hair. "It's okay, Becca…everything is fine…"  
  
Leon looked at the scene quietly. He swore to himself to never cry again, since his misadventure in Raccoon City…where he met Claire, Sherry and…Ada…who died in his own arms. He can still feel her soft lips on his. He remembered her last words like it was yesterday: "I'm just a woman…who fell in love with you…" Leon closed his eyes. All these memories were giving pain inside his heart. He tried to think about something else, when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Leon? Are you okay?"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Barry. He shook his head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Barry rose an eyebrow and turned back to Rebecca. She was sitting on a chair, looking down. Leon wondered why she was so sad. She didn't seemed to be in love or whatever with Carlos…so why? «C'mon Leon…have some compassion…she's only a little girl. She must be traumatized, seeing people dying everywhere…» he thought. He was still curious about what attacked them.  
  
"Hum, Rebecca…who attacked you?" he asked, hesitating.  
  
Rebecca slowly lifted her head. With her red eyes from crying, she looked like those zombies. This idea made Leon chill. Leon could see her lips moving. She was whispering so low, that Leon had to approach himself to her. He finally understood what she was saying. "Who?" She started to chuckle. Leon stepped back. She continued to speak, her voice louder: "You mean "what" attacked us…" And she started again to laugh. "What do you think attacked us? An old woman? An ant? A door?" Rebecca laughed some more. Barry was getting mad by her attitude. He shook her, so she could regain control of yourself, but that didn't stop her. "They are back…" she whispered. "They'll never let us alone…they'll track us all around the world…we'll never be safe…we'll die one by one like Carlos!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" she shouted. Barry slapped her in the face. Rebecca stopped talking. Sighing, Barry tried to not seem mad:  
  
"Rebecca…tell us…what exactly attacked you?"  
  
"The zombie dogs…" she replied, putting her hand on her face.  
  
"Damn!!" That was the only word that Leon could say. He saw Barry taking the radio that Chris gave him. "You'll contact the others?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We have to warn them. I hope nothing happened to them…" Barry coughed a little bit to clear his voice. "Chris, can you hear me? Hello? Christopher?!" After some seconds, nothing happened. Chris nor the two girls answered. "Fucking shit!!" shouted Barry, as he threw the radio on the floor. Rebecca jumped back in her chair. Barry took his magnum in hand, and headed for the door. Leon ran after him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Barry turned back and looked in Leon's eyes. The young man could see madness in Barry's gaze. "I'm gonna save my friends," he simply answered. Then, he left the room.  
  
Leon looked back at Rebecca. "I think you don't have any choice, but to come with me." The girl rose from her chair, replaced her clothes, and put some bullets in the empty chambers of her Beretta. She then said: "I'm sorry…I went a bit crazy…but it was too much for me…but now, I'm okay. Let's find Chris and the others. I don't want to be useless anymore."  
  
Leon smiled at her. There was some pity and sadness in his smile though. «I'll have to protect her…she somehow reminds me Sherry…as a police officer, I can't let her die or just leave her alone…» he thought.  
  
Leon prepared his Remington, his favourite. And then, he looked at Rebecca, determined. "Let's go!" Rebecca nodded, and both headed for the elevator.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author notes: 6th chapter finished. Hum…I know, nothing really happened in this one. There was only some blah blah, and no action. But, don't worry, in the next one, there will be a lot of action and violence. Next chapter: The second floor» 


	7. The second floor

RE4 : Payback time  
  
«Chapter 7 : The second floor»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
  
  
The second floor was mostly covered by laboratories and researches rooms. Barry walked down one of the labs passageways. He entered one of it. There was some tables and closets. The place was clean, beside the papers all over the room. One of the reports caught Barry's eye.  
  
Dear Mr Umbrella,  
  
My mission to recover the T-Veronica Virus failed, and I'm terribly sorry about that. At first, everything was fine, but an unknown company came to recover it like us. I think I recognized someone that should interest you very much: Albert Wesker. He's now on the side of this company, and he was there to get the T-Veronica Virus. According to my sources, he escaped from Antarctica with the last existing T-Veronica Virus sample. The only way to get it, is to take it back from that company. My men and I ask you the permission to go in this new mission. Thanks.  
  
Regards,  
  
Mr Death (HUNK)  
  
  
  
"Mr Death? Who's this guy?" wondered Barry. After reading the letter again, Barry frowned and sighed. "That boy said the truth finally. And Chris's sister was so happy to see him again…how idiot I am!!" Barry has been cut off his thoughts when he heard gun shots. "Damn, Chris!" He quickly rushed out of the lab and ran where he heard the noises.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rebecca and Leon who got out of the elevator, heard gun shots. They looked at each other, anxious, but nodded. It was coming from their right. Leon was leading the way when he suddenly stopped. Making a grimace, he put his hand on his nose. Rebecca did the same when she smelt burnt flesh mixed with vomit and gun powder. At the end of the alley, they saw three silhouettes: a man and two women. It was Chris, Jill and Claire, and they were shooting at something that neither of Becca or Leon could see. Jill saw them running, and made an exclaimed cry. Both Redfield siblings turned their heads and noticed the two newcomers. They stopped firing. There wasn't anything standing up anymore.  
  
"Rebecca! Leon! What's wrong?" asked Chris.  
  
"The zombies are back!" shouted Rebecca  
  
"We know. We were shooting at a bunch of them before you arrived. Where's Barry and Carlos?" said Claire.  
  
"We lost Barry, but we know that he's on this floor. And Carlos…" replied Leon.  
  
Jill could see the tensed face of Leon and sadness in Rebecca's eyes. "What happened to him?" she asked even if she knew the answer.  
  
Leon didn't know how to tell her, but he heard Rebecca saying it for him. "Sorry Jill…but…Carlos is dead…" She was trembling and was desperately trying to not cry.  
  
Jill's world exploded when she heard her young friend's words. She fell on her knees, putting her hands on her ears. "No!! It's impossible! Not Carlos!! Nooo!!" Chris crouched next to her, wrapping his arms around the woman. Jill buried her face in his shoulder. She wasn't crying. And anyway, Chris never saw her crying, even when her grand-mother died one year ago. She was a tough girl, and she was proud of it. But, for the first time in her life, she wanted to cry, but it wasn't the moment. Carlos was a good friend for her and she knew his feelings toward her, but she had ignored them. Though, there was now an empty place in her heart. She lifted her eyes and met those of Chris. «At least, there's you, Chris. The only one who really understand me, and love me.» she thought. Chris managed to smile, to cheer her up.  
  
Jill suddenly stood up. She saw Barry coming in their direction. She sighed in relief.  
  
Barry came closer to them and noticed the dead corpses on the floor. "What happened?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"As you can see, the zombies are back. But it was something to expect. So Barry, have you find anything?"  
  
Barry handed to Chris the letter he had found. He read it aloud, so everyone could hear it.  
  
"That Hunk guy talked about Steve…he'll try to find him…oh! And by the way, I already heard about this guy!" said Claire.  
  
All looked at her, concerned. Claire coughed, and continued. "On that island, I found a letter coming from that guy. It was addressed to Alfred, the leader of the island. It was about a capsule…and…oh well, that's it!"  
  
"What are we doing now, Chris?" asked Barry.  
  
Chris crossed his arms, and looked thoughtful. "With those zombies, we didn't have the time to cover all this floor. I suggest to continue to look for the self-destruct system."  
  
"Alright," responded everybody.  
  
"But…can we stay all together this time…?" asked Rebecca.  
  
All turned toward her, as she reddened. Chris smiled at her. "Of course, we will."  
  
* * *  
  
Walking slowly in the dark alley, the group was heading the part that Chris and the girls didn't go. There was something not right though. On this floor, there's only labs and offices, so how could there be a self-destruct system? Chris was thinking about that…and he didn't know why they were staying on that floor…Chris returned on Earth when he noticed a big lab. They all entered it. Claire and Jill were checking the computers, Chris, Leon and Barry were looking for some weapons or ammo, and Rebecca was searching for medic stuff.  
  
They all almost jumped out of the ground when they heard Rebecca screaming. Barry ran to her. "What is it, Rebecca?!" The young girl pointed her finger towards something. Barry followed it. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Chris, Leon and the girls came near them. "What's wrong?" asked Chris, not knowing what to look at.  
  
"Look," responded Barry. All around them, there was some capsules for experimentations…but they were all opened…and empty…  
  
All started to shake and looked around them. "What do you think…there was in those capsules…?" asked Claire, sweating.  
  
"Maybe hunters…" suggested Barry.  
  
"…or carnivore plants…" continued Leon.  
  
"…or chimeras…" said Rebecca.  
  
"…no…I think…it can be some Tyrants…" added Chris, gulping.  
  
"Oh nooooo…!!!" said everybody, aiming their weapons.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh……"  
  
"What was that???" asked Jill, half-panicked.  
  
Leon and Claire looked at each other, terrified. "Lickers!!!" they exclaimed together.  
  
"Huh??!" said the others. "But, where are they?? I don't see anything!!" yelled Jill.  
  
Remembering his first meeting with those lovely monsters, Leon pointed the ceiling. "The…ceiling…" he slowly whispered.  
  
All looked above and gasped. There was 5 lickers on the ceiling. Drool was falling on the floor. The little group opened their mouths when they noticed that the intruders had seen them. Long red tongues were coming out their mouth. They had big and deadly claws on their feet. With the disgusting look (you can see their brains), they were dangerous enemies.  
  
Suddenly, two of them fell of the ceiling and were ready to attack. After a brief moment, you could hear a thunder of gun shots. With his shotgun, Leon exploded the head of the one in front if him. And the other was ripped apart by the amount of bullets. Seeing their little friends dying, the three others jumped out and drove themselves toward Chris and Jill. Barry killed one of them with his magnum, but there was two remaining. Extracting its long legs, the biggest one was about to cut off Jill's head, when it heard something…"BAOUM!!!" Blood covered the clothes of the people near it. Jill looked up and saw Leon with his shotgun, fuming. Blowing off the smoke, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm a specialist when it comes to lickers!" Jill smiled back to him, in gratitude. But she realized that there was still one monster remaining. She looked back to Chris and saw in horror the presuming licker on the wall, just behind Chris. "Chris!! Watch out!!" She was too late, the monster was already driving out its tongue to open Chris's throat. Chris knew the danger, but couldn't move. He was going to die. Suddenly, he felt a big pain in his ribs, but it wasn't because of the licker, but Barry. He was pushing him on the floor. He then turned back and saw the licker agonizing and Barry against the wall.  
  
Standing up, Chris came to thank his old partner. But he noticed that Barry wasn't alright. "Rebecca, come here!" The girl ran quickly to Chris, when she heard the worry in his voice. She examined the man and noticed a mark on his neck. It wasn't the blood that was worrying the young girl, but the blue-purple colour around the wound. She looked back to Chris. "He has been poisoned. I have to prepare an antidote with the blue herb that I found."  
  
"Okay. Go Rebecca, and be quick. You're the only one who can save him." Chris returned his gaze to Barry. He was now unconscious. Jill was putting a wet clothe on his hot forehead. She then turned to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Chris. Barry has saved you and Rebecca will save him." Chris looked down. "I'd like to be as sure as you, Jill." She made a little smile and kissed him on his forehead. She then came back to Barry. Chris sighed and sat down on a chair. He saw his sister and Leon who were putting the lickers in a corner. Even in those conditions, his sister was laughing when she put a foot in one of the monsters brain. «At least, she's not down. I'd like to be like her…she's been through a lot , but she's not giving up.» Chris smiled, but nobody saw it on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
"I made it!!" yelled Rebecca. All stood up and joined her near Barry. She put the concoction in Barry's mouth, and saw him swallowing it. After some minutes, Barry opened his eyes. He wasn't hot like hell anymore. Chris and the others felt relieved. "I told you, Chris!! I'm the best!!" Chris looked at her. "I know Becca…you proved me that countless times…" Barry looked up at his partners. "Hey!" Turning his gaze towards Barry, Chris jumped in his arms and gave him a big bear hug. "Barry!! I thought I lost you!!" "Hehe… it is Rebecca who saved my life?" "Of course!" the girl exclaimed proudly. "Haha…you're really a good girl, Becca!!"  
  
After some enjoying moments, the group came back to reality and prepared again their stuff. Now, they had to leave that fucking place…after putting the damned self-destruct system…  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author Notes: End of chapter 7 !! Yay!! I'm proud of it. It was kinda long…but not so long either…Even if it's not a humour story, I HAD TO put something funny in this story…(when Claire put a foot in the licker's brain) Now…I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter…and for the end too lol But, there will be some more chapters before the end though. So, stay tune! Next chapter: A moment of relief.» 


	8. A moment of relief

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 8 : A moment of relief»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
The building had 5 floors (excluding the underground floors). On the third one, there was some more labs and experimentation rooms. The group decided to not go on this one, but on the fourth one: the archives. It's where they are all heading.  
  
The group separated in two by two. Each duo will go in a different room. Claire and Leon went in the "History room", maybe they'll know more about Umbrella and where their bases and facilities are situated.  
  
The room was kinda luxurious, with old lamps and chairs. Claire remembered Chief Iron's office, as she looked around the place. There was many shelves containing hundreds of books and encyclopaedias. While Leon was checking for books, Claire was looking at the walls. Maybe she'll find a locker or a secret passageway; with Umbrella, we can expect everything. She started to move the paintings. Claire's eyes widened as she noticed something on the wall. "Got it!!" Leon jumped of his reading. "What is it?" He then came closer to her and looked at the wall. He started to laugh. "Haha! Bravo Claire!"  
  
"Why don't we touch this button?" asked Claire, smiling.  
  
"It's up to you," responded Leon, smiling back to her.  
  
Claire hesitated a second, but decided to push it anyway. They heard a "rumble" sound. And, the wall started to move. Leon and Claire looked at each other, anxious and excited. It was a real secret passage, like in the movies. Unfortunately, it was so dark inside that they couldn't even see their own nose. Suddenly, Claire remembered that she had the lighter that she wanted to give to her brother a few months ago.  
  
She searched in her pockets and found it. She was glad that there was still some oil in it. Guiding by the flame, Claire and Leon entered the passage. Claire heard Leon sighing. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Look." Claire swiped the lighter around the place and sighed. There was two ways to go...again. "I hope you won't suggest to split up..." asked Claire, looking at Leon. "That was in my mind..." Leon noticed something on the wall of rocks next to him. "I think we can split up now..." "What?" Leon showed to Claire a torch. "Light it up." "Alright." The torch easily took in fire.  
  
"Now, we can go on each corridor. But, after 30 steps, stop and yell at me if you find anything, alright?" asked Leon.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Taking the left, Claire walked slowly. She didn't see anything, but rocks and walls. She was getting tired. She then leaned on a cold wall, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she fell in emptiness. She let a long scream until she touched the floor again.  
  
* * *  
  
Leon heard Claire screaming. He froze for a moment and then started to run in her direction. "Claire?! Where are you?" Leon stopped and looked around him. Nothing. Claire has disappeared. Though, he saw something on the floor. It was Claire's lighter. He then started again to yell her name, but it was useless, she wasn't around anymore. Leon decided to come back to the History room. He sighed in relief when he saw that the "door" connecting to the secret passage was still open. Throwing the torch on the floor, he left the place to find the others.   
  
* * *  
  
Claire wasn't in the dark passageway, but in the facility again. She had passed through the wall and slid in a sort of big pipe, and then arrived in a large corridor. She could see a few doors. Picking up her handgun, she headed for one of them.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched scream. Looking back, she saw three hunters. "Shit!!" She opened fire on them. She shot one between the eyes and hurt an other. But the last one jumped in the air. Claire dodged it, but it managed to slash her on the arm. It then turned back and jumped again, wanting to decapitate her. Claire quickly aimed at it. "Click!" She realized in horror that there wasn't any more bullets in her gun. "Oh damn!!" Claire could even see a smile on the creature's face. It was over. Claire closed her eyes, not wanting to see the Death face to face. But...she suddenly heard the noises of automatic guns. Opening her eyes, she saw the hunter in a puddle of blood, on the floor. And the other one who was only hurt, was now dead. She then turned to see who had saved her. A big smile appeared on her face as she heard a young man voice. "I told you that I love these toys!"  
  
"Steve!!" The young man walked towards her and was about to say something when he heard more high-pitched screams. "We can't stay here. Come on!" Grabbing her arm, Steve ran to one of the doors. It was an office, and it was fortunately empty. Claire quickly closed and locked the door behind her. She then tried to catch her breath, putting her back against the door. She saw drops of blood on the floor. She then looked at her arm; one of the hunter had hurt her. Not wanting to worry Steve, she put her hand over the open wound.  
  
Turning back, Steve looked at Claire and came closer to her. He noticed her wound and frowned. "Are you okay?" Claire lifted her head and smiled. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Steve couldn't do anything, but to smile back. For a moment, they only looked in each other eyes. Claire finally managed to say something.  
  
"I...it's so good to see you again, Steve. I missed you so much!"  
  
Steve smiled and passed a hand on her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. Claire could see love and compassion in his green eyes. Her heart started to beat faster. Steve began to lower his face to hers. He then whispered "Not as much as I missed you..."  
  
Claire suddenly felt soft lips touching hers. She closed her eyes and let the passion invade her body. Embracing, both started to kiss more passionately. Placing his hands on her waist, he approached Claire close to him. They continued to share a long kiss, Claire caressing Steve's back.  
  
Thousands of thoughts penetrated Claire's mind. Having Steve so close to her, after all those lonely months, was making her feeling so good and secured. She'll never want to leave his arms and his warm kiss.  
  
Though, everything has an end. Breaking the kiss, but still in an embrace, both started to speak again.  
  
"I can see that you didn't leave the place," said Claire."  
  
"No...I got my own things to do. And when I heard gun shots, I came to see what was happening and I saw you."  
  
"I see...but now, you'll stay with us?"  
  
"If your friend doesn't have anything against it..."  
  
"Don't worry..." responded Claire, smiling.  
  
Steve gave some ammos for Claire's gun and recharged his machine guns. Claire found a cloth to put around her arm. Exchanging a last smile, both exited the room and went searching for Claire's brother and the others.  
  
To be continued...  
  
«Author's notes: Hum...I'm excepting to receive some bad reviews about this chapter...like Mark "Manix" Odell...I'm sure you'll put a review...but, I'll tell you, I don't mind!! I put the characters I want in my fanfic, whether you like it, or not!! And I'll kill Leon if I want ! :P Oh well, to be serious...it's still my point of view...so, you can leave a comment...(a good one is preferable) Hum...for the moment, I don't have any title for the next chapter...but, stay tune! It's still not finished!» 


	9. Carnage

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 9 : Carnage»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Claire has disappeared?!"  
  
Leon passed his hand behind his head. He was sure that Chris would be upset.  
  
"You have no idea where she could be?" asked Chris.  
  
"No. I lost her in the secret passageway. She can be anywhere."  
  
"Hmph!" Chris crossed his arms and took a moment to think. "Like I know my sister, she'll be in danger in no time!"  
  
"So, what do you suggest, Chris?" asked Barry.  
  
"To go searching for her. There's a lot of monsters crawling in this building. We have to find her as soon as possible!"  
  
Chris's partners nodded and all put fresh new ammos in their weapons. They decided to take a look around the second floor, before going any farther.  
  
* * *  
  
1 "Uhhhh…"  
  
"Fucking shit!" swore Claire between her teeth. There was seven zombies ahead.  
  
"That reminds good memories, huh?" said Steve, trying to be positive.  
  
Claire made a little smile at this. She then aimed at the zombies with her handgun.  
  
"Try to save ammo. Shoot for the head," she said to Steve.  
  
"Don't worry, I got the use."  
  
Then, they both started firing, Claire with her handgun and Steve with his sub. machine guns. In no time, four zombies were laying on the floor, a hole between their eyes. One of the others was more faster. Claire quickly shot at it, but the bullets just touched its shoulder. It then rushed on Claire, grabbing her and opening its mouth, ready to bite her. Claire tried her best to take it of her, but in vain, it was too strong. She needed Steve's help.  
  
"Steve!! Help me!"  
  
Steve was shooting at the other zombies, but stopped when he heard Claire screaming his name. He quickly turned back and saw the zombie over her. He then rushed towards it and smashed it with his weight, making the zombie leaving Claire and falling on the floor. Steve then finished it, shooting in its brain. He then helped Claire to stand up.  
  
"Thanks, Steve…"  
  
"Anytime…"  
  
Claire warmly smiled to him and turned her gaze to the dead corpses. She heavily sighed and looked at Steve again.  
  
"C'mon. We have to find my brother."  
  
Steve nodded, and both continued their way across the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Taraarattatatata!!!!"  
  
"Argh…I hate those monsters!!!" yelled Leon, who was beside Jill.  
  
A few lickers were blocking their way. Seeing them all dead, Jill stopped shooting with her assault rifle.  
  
"Oh well…they're not as worst as that fucking monster that was chasing me in Raccoon City!"  
  
"C'mon…let's move out!" said Chris, passing Jill and Leon. He turned his gaze towards Jill and smiled. She nodded and leaded the way with the S.T.A.R.S. member. Leon, Barry and Rebecca followed them. Rebecca made a face of disgust as she passed throught the dead corpses of the lickers.  
  
The gang arrived to the end of the hallway. There was an automatic double door. And it was for sure, locked. Barry took a few steps closer and shot with his magnum at the control panel just beside the door. With Chris and Leon, they started to pull up the door. It was really hard, but they managed to open it. Then, they all entered and found themselves somewhere that neither of them would like to be in…  
  
It was a big room, with a passageway at the middle. On both side of it, there was dozen of capsules…containing each a Tyrant, like the one that Leon had met in the Police Station of Raccoon City…  
  
  
  
1.1 To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: I know…it's really short…but, the next chapters will be more long…cuz the end is coming…Expect to have a lot of action and violence in the next. I didn't decide the title for Chapter 10…but I'll work on it soon. So, stay tune and leave a comment, please!!» 


	10. Tyrants

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 10 : Tyrants »  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-B4 floor, Umbrella facility, Paris.  
  
  
  
"Got it…" The woman smiled. She had in her hands what she and her partners were looking for : the S-Virus. With care, she put it in a metal suitcase, that she locked. She then heard footsteps and searched for her gun.  
  
"Forget about your gun, Agent W. You don't need it."  
  
The woman turned back and saw a man with sunglasses entering the lab where she was standing.  
  
"Oh, Captain Wesker. I didn't think it was you."  
  
The man noticed the suitcase. "You found it?" The woman nodded. She had found it, but she had to kill all the scientists that were standing on her way. "So, are we leaving now?" she asked, hoping that her superior will agree.  
  
All her hopes fell when she heard him laughing. "Do you think I'll leave when I can finally kill my enemies? Redfield is there. And this time, he'll pay!"  
  
Ada cocked an eyebrow. "But…didn't you say that you left Steve with them? They must be all dead, now."  
  
Wesker scratched his invisible bear. "Right…but we're not sure about it. Oh, by the way, I saw a monitor room nearby. We could look if those bastards are still alive or not."  
  
The woman nodded and both went to the monitor room. Typing a few codes, Albert opened all the cameras. Shocked, he saw Chris Redfield and some of his partners. "What? They're still alive?!"  
  
"Some are missing…maybe Steve killed them…"  
  
"Possible…and by the way, where he is?"  
  
Wesker typed some more codes, and what he saw on a monitor, made him furious. On the monitor, a young woman was walking down a corridor with the HCF agent. "Redfield!! And what is Steve doing with her?? Ada, do a close- up on him!"  
  
Ada was a bit surprised when she heard him calling her by her own name, but she quickly did the close-up, not wanting Wesker to get mad at her.  
  
Wesker approached himself towards the monitor. Like if he knew that someone was watching, Steve turned his head and looked at the camera. Wesker suddenly stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ada.  
  
"His eyes…they're not red anymore…the virus stopped its effects!! But how?! I'm sure that Redfield has something to do with!! Argh…I'll kill her with her brother!"  
  
"But…Steve's with her…it won't be easy…" said Ada, looking at the blond man.  
  
Wesker crossed his arms. "Hmm…we have to find Steve's weak point…" He looked again at the monitor. He then watched Claire…and smiled.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Walking down the corridor, Steve suddenly stopped and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"What is it?" asked Claire.  
  
"A camera…we're watched…"  
  
"Nahh…don't worry, I'm sure that nobody is looking at us."  
  
Steve sighed and stared some more seconds to it. He then came back to reality when he felt Claire grabbing his hand, and making him come along.  
  
"So, where is your brother, exactly?" he asked, slipping away his hand from Claire's.  
  
"We were at the fourth floor…but…on which floor are we?"  
  
"On the third. We'll take the stairs, it'll be more secured."  
  
Claire nodded. Both saw an exit door, which leaded to the stairs. Climbing up, they stopped as they heard heavy footsteps.  
  
"Thump thump thump thump"  
  
Claire looked anxiously to Steve. They turned their gazes downward. Claire couldn't help herself to not let a cry of horror coming out of her throat.  
  
"Oh no!! Not again!!"  
  
A Tyrant was coming in their direction, the same as the one that Claire had fought in Raccoon City.  
  
"C'mon Steve!! Run!!"  
  
Steve wanted to fight it, but decided to listen to Claire. «What the hell is that? And it seems to follow us…but who sent it to us?» he thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Problem…BIG problem…" said Leon. He and the others were "hidden" on both sides of the double doors. What just happened traumatized them. As they were walking in the room, all the capsules opened by themselves, letting the Tyrants free. Quickly, they got away of the room and hid. Fortunately, the monsters left by the other side of the room.  
  
"What are we doing now, Chris?" whispered Jill.  
  
"Trying to not be in their way…" he replied.  
  
"Wise idea…" said Leon, mostly for himself.  
  
Chris heard him and watched him angrily. Jill gave an elbow punch in his ribs. "Don't start that…same for you, Leon." While Chris rolled his eyes, Leon stared at Jill, with a funny look.  
  
"Man…that girl may be cute, but she is so authoritarian. I wonder how that guy can stand her…oh well, Chris is like her…they're meant to be together," he thought. Once again, Leon has been cut off his thoughts when he heard and saw the wall exploding just beside him. All jumped as they saw two Tyrants coming out of the wall.  
  
In the same time, they stepped back, but two other Tyrants arrived behind them. They were trapped.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
In the B6 floor, a woman was watching with delight the Tyrants that she just released, attacking the intruders.  
  
"Those Tyrants are like ants…they serve their queen until death, and they'll never give up. I like that! Hahahahahaaa!!!"  
  
The strange woman then took a dead dragonfly from her dress pocket, and started to pull off its wings. She then began to sing…  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: The other day, I figured out that I forgot to talk about Wesker and Ada since a few chapters…So, here we go. And now, I'll do like on TV: Will our heroes survive from the Tyrants? What's on Wesker's mind? Who's that mysterious woman? You'll know all the truth in the next episode of : RESIDENT EVIL 4: Payback Time !!!! (lol)» 


	11. Making plans

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
«Chapter 11 : Making plans»  
  
by Marie B.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Steve!! Run!!"  
  
Claire and Steve quickly reached the emergency door of the fourth floor, taking the stairs two by two. They opened it and ran to hide in a corner. Claire could hear the heavy footsteps of the Tyrant, but they started to fade away from them. It wasn't coming after them anymore.  
  
"Phew…what was that thing?" asked Steve.  
  
"A Tyrant…bad news. But it seems to go somewhere else…"  
  
"Bam! Bam! Taratatataaa!!!"  
  
Steve looked anxiously at Claire, a little smile spreading on his lips. "Looks like there's a party not far from us."  
  
"It's maybe my brother. Let's go!"  
  
The two young people headed carefully where they heard the gunshots. As she arrived at an other corner, Claire suddenly stopped and quickly leaned her back against the wall, a shocking look in her blue eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Steve, worried.  
  
"Five Tyrants…dead ahead! I saw some people between them. I think it's my brother and the others…" she whispered.  
  
"We have to find a way to save them!" replied Steve.  
  
Claire looked around her, and her eyes went wide as she saw an extinguisher on the wall in front of her. Steve followed her gaze and understood what was on her mind. He ran to it and punched the glass. He took the extinguisher and threw it to Claire.  
  
"Here's the plan. I blind those big bastards, and you help and bring the others away from them," said Claire.  
  
Steve nodded. "Okay. Be careful!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Aim for the head!!" yelled Jill, over the sounds of the fire weapons.  
  
Leon killed one of the Tyrants by blowing off its head with his shotgun. He has been proud of himself for a second, but another Tyrant appeared. Leon shot at its face, but it wasn't effective this time.  
  
"We can't do anything against them!! We have to find a way to escape from them!!" shouted Chris.  
  
Rebecca looked around her, desperately trying to find a way out, but she had found none. The Tyrants were surrounding them. "This is the end," she thought. "We're all going to die." Suddenly, the young girl saw a big white cloud creating around her. She then felt an arm wrapping her waist and pulling her out of the cloud. She turned her head to see who was saving her, and saw that it was Claire's friend.  
  
"Run at the end of the corridor!" yelled Steve.  
  
Rebecca saw Jill beside her, and both started to run. The guys and Claire were right behind them. As they reached the corner, they entered a lab and locked the door. Barry and Leon looked over the place, expecting to see some monsters. Fortunately, the lab was empty.  
  
Chris saw his sister and came near her.  
  
"Claire! Where were you? I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chris, but I fell in a trap or something like that. Don't worry, I'm fine. And Steve was all the way with me, anyway."  
  
Chris looked at the young man beside Claire.  
  
"Hum…Steve…I think I have to apologize you. You're not a bad guy at all, and you just saved all of us. I thought you left, but it's not a bad thing to have you with us."  
  
Steve nodded, seeming relieved. "Thanks. I swear I won't let anyone die. And you can be sure that I'll protect your sister anytime."  
  
Chris smiled and looked at his sister, who was lightly blushing.  
  
"By the way, I have to warn you Chris, that Wesker will try to kill you and your partners," continued Steve.  
  
"I know, we saw him. This time, I'll get him!"  
  
"But Chris…you said he's now inhuman. We're no match for him! We'll have to find a way to kill him," said Jill.  
  
"Jilly's right. If we can find a rocket launcher or something…" added Barry.  
  
Chris sat on a chair, sighing heavily. Leon then decided to take a look around the small lab, while Barry was checking at the back of it. Leon then noticed some files on a desk.  
  
"Hey, come look at this."  
  
All the gang went in front of the desk. "What is it?" asked Claire. Leon picked up a map and put it on the table. "It's a map of the entire facility," he said, "And if we look closer, we can see that the main controls are situated on the B5, and there's a heliport on the building's roof.  
  
"Hmm…this starts to look like a plan…" said Barry, scratching his beard.  
  
"This map is useful. Thanks to you, Leon," added Chris.  
  
Leon felt a bit relieved at Chris's comment. He then turned his gaze toward Steve, who was chatting with Claire. "But still…I can't trust this guy…there's something wrong…or even evil within him," he thought. Leon suddenly saw Steve's eyes turning into a deep red colour for a split of second. The cop shook his eyes, thinking that he imagined all of this. Then, Claire came closer to him, and snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Something's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? No…everything's fine."  
  
Claire sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. She then turned back to join Chris and his partners' discussion.  
  
"So…I say we split up again. One team is going down to put the self- destruct system and the other goes at the heliport. If there's no choppers, we'll take the stairs on the building side. It'll be alot safer. Is it okay?" said Chris.  
  
All nodded. Chris then continued. "Okay…Jill, Barry and Becky, you're coming down with me. Claire, you go with Steve and Claire on the roof. By the way, Steve, Claire told me that you have some experience about planes. So, you'll be the one who'll warm up the chopper…if there's one, of course." Steve nodded. "Okay…let's move out!" added Chris.  
  
Jill quickly put her hand on his arm. "Wait Chris…those Tyrants must be around…we have to be more equipped."  
  
"Hehe…I think I found something!" said Barry, enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
The old S.T.A.R.S. member had some heavy bags in his arms. He put them on a table, the bags making some metallic noises. The others were looking at the bags, hope in their eyes. Barry then unzipped them, showing an amount of heavy guns, clips and other ammos. Chris grinned at his friend. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"Oh…they were in some lockers at the back of the lab," said Barry, grinning innocently to Chris.  
  
For Claire, it was like a candies store. She was even more happy when she saw her favourite weapon of all times: the grenade launcher. And there were around 20 rounds of each kind: fire, gas, acid and freeze. There were also some vests like commandos wear, with multiple pockets. She put one on herself, since she was the only one who didn't have one. She carefully put the rounds in the pockets and put the heavy weapon in her back, with easy reach. She then pick up some other clips for her handgun.  
  
Steve had his machine guns and his integral blades, but he decided to take with him a strange gun. He remembered that he once read about it in a magazine, when he was at the HCF base. It's called a cerebral bore. Very deadly. You have to aim first the head of your enemy, and when you press the trigger, a kind of machine as big as a tennis ball, comes out of the weapon and goes directly toward the enemy's head. If he moves, the ball will follow him until it reaches him and put a big dart inside the head, swallowing the brain, and then, KABOUM!! The ball exploded with the head of your enemy. "Very deadly, indeed," whispered Steve, smiling.  
  
Leon found in a bag an advanced double-shot magnum. Since he got the use of this kind of gun, he decided to take it with him. It wasn't as good looking as a big automatic gun or a rocket launcher, but it was really effective and this could blow off some heads.  
  
Jill took an RC-940, a kind of assault rifle, but more powerful and faster. This was going kick some ass! Chris decided to take a rocket launcher, with 4 rockers already loaded. Barry had his magnum, but took a few grenades. And Rebecca wasn't the kind of taking heavy weapons, so she kept her Berretta and took a shotgun. In the same time, she found some medical herbs and first aid sprays.  
  
After taking some breaths, they opened the door, and both team headed were they were assigned to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 To be continued…  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: Heya! I finished my eleventh chapter, yay!! Expect to see the end of the story in the next chapter, cuz I think it'll be the last one. After I finish it, I'll take a break. I'll take to time to write some short fanfics and funny things. And then…I'll MAYBE do a sequel to it…maybe. So, stay tuned for the next chapter!!» 


	12. The final battle

RE4 : Payback Time  
  
Chapter 12 : The final battle  
  
By Marie B.  
  
  
  
Chris and his partners have been lucky on their way to the elevator. They only met one Tyrant. Chris got the delicious chance to beat the crap of it with his lovely rocket launcher. While they have been in the elevator, they checked a last time their weapons, none of them speaking.  
  
Rebecca was kinda nervous. She would have liked to go with Claire and the two other boys, but they needed her to put the triggering system. She tried to calm a bit herself. On the roof or in the basement, it was the same. Some zombies and monsters would be on both places anyway. Rebecca saw Chris smiling at her. She was happy finally to be Chris. It made her feel alot better.  
  
As they touched the bottom, all tensed up. They exchanged a few quick glances and readied themselves. When the doors opened, they all burst outside, swinging their weapons, searching for anything moving. But all they saw, was an empty hallway, looking very much like the labs under the Spencer Mansion. Chris turned around to face his partners and nodded. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
As they turned the corner, they saw a man sitting on the floor, his back leaned on the wall. His white lab coat was covered of blood and his face was deadly pale. He was still breathing, but it wasn't hard to figure out that he won't hold on much time. Rebecca suddenly rushed towards him, already searching for her medic stuff in her pockets. She knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. The man slowly turned his head to look at the young woman.  
  
"Uuuugh…who…who are you?" asked the wounded man.  
  
"Shhh…keep quiet…we're here to save you…" Rebecca felt a bit guilty about what she just said. They weren't here to save the survivors…and anyway, they all worked for Umbrella. They deserved what they had done.  
  
The wound in the man's belly was really deep. Rebecca had no idea how to heal that. The man would surely die soon. The wound was as large as a tennis ball and it seemed that something had transfixed the poor scientist.  
  
Even if she didn't want to, Jill approached herself toward Rebecca and the man. She looked at his wound.  
  
"Oh…this looks bad. What attacked you?"  
  
The man moaned, blood dripping from his lips. "There was…that blonde woman…with a big british accent…a kind of tentacle…came out of her body…it was disgusting…she laughed at me and transfixed me with her tentacle…"  
  
"A blonde woman?" asked Jill. She turned back to look at Chris.  
  
Chris was frowning, cursing between his teeth. "Alexia…" he groaned. "She's still alive! Where is she? I'm gonna kick her ass again!!" He took his rocket launcher, readying it. He then headed for the door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Chris! Wait!!" shouted Jill, holstering her RC-940. She then started to run after him, Barry and Rebecca behind her, leaving the poor man dying.  
  
As they went through the door, they saw the back of a woman, dressed in an old purple dress. "So, you finally managed to come. I'm impressed…but, I think that you weren't here to kill me…" she said, turning back her head to Chris and his friends.  
  
"Alexia! You're still alive?!" shouted Chris. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Alexia started to laugh, always that same creepy sadistic laugh. "I am, as you can see. So, now that I am here, are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Well…I think…" started Chris, putting his heavy rocket launcher over his shoulder. "…it's what I'm going to do…"  
  
An evil smile then spread across Alexia's face. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I have an other business to take care of. I'll see you later, then…"  
  
Suddenly, a kind of big tentacle/worm emerged under the blonde woman's feet. She then disappeared with it, going up through the ceiling.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. members stepped back, stunned. After she realized that she could breathe again, Rebecca opened her mouth. "Whoa…"  
  
"What was that?" asked Jill, still shocked.  
  
"Her taxi…" simply replied Chris.  
  
Jill looked at him, oddly. "C'mon…we're not here in vacations! Rebecca…you know what you have to do?" continued Chris.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said the girl, putting her hand over her forehead, like in the army.  
  
Rebecca rushed towards the control panel, examining it. She then started the operation to set up the triggering system.  
  
Meanwhile, Barry was looking at the holes on the floor and on the ceiling. He then scratched his beard, making a little "hmph". He turned his head towards Jill. He had an odd look on her face. She was looking at Chris, who was nervously walking around the control room. Barry sighed and came near the woman, putting an hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, he's often like this…"  
  
"I know…but…he's not worried about himself, but about his sister…"  
  
Oh! Barry suddenly realized that Alexia said she had some other business to take care of. There's alot of chances that she's after Chris's sister. That's why Barry's partner is so nervous.  
  
"Rebecca! Are you finished?" asked Chris, trying to contain the growing angry inside him.  
  
The young woman turned her head. "Not yet…but I'm almost done, Chris!"  
  
Chris nodded. "Good, but hurry!"  
  
Rebecca quickly moved her head, meaning to Chris that she understood. Chris silently swore, whishing that Claire won't meet Alexia.  
  
* * *  
  
"Phew…that was close…" breathed Claire.  
  
"Well…thanks to Steve's weapon…" added Leon.  
  
Steve was still staring at the thing in his hands, eyes wide. "For deadly…it's deadly for sure…"  
  
The three of them looked at the dead Tyrant on the floor…well, the remains of it. Its head was missing, leaving a big puddle of blood and stinky juices. A real bloody mess.  
  
"Hum…if you both don't mind…why don't we move out?" asked Claire.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go on the fifth floor," replied Leon.  
  
They all headed for the stairs. Claire quickly climbed them up, as Steve and Leon were talking about guns. The girl reached the door and turned back to the guys.  
  
"C'mon, boys! Let's hurry!" she said, smiling.  
  
She then opened the door. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her neck and a hand covering her mouth. She was then jerked through the door. Leon and Steve, who were a few steps downward, saw Claire disappearing. They rushed toward the door and found themselves looking at a man on their right. The man was holding Claire tightly.  
  
"Mmmm…!!" shouted Claire, a horrific gaze in her eyes.  
  
"Wesker! You bastard! Leave Claire alone!" shouted Steve.  
  
"Oh-oh…do you seriously think that I'll bring her back to you, Steve? And by the way, I wonder how you regained your humanity."  
  
"Bring us Claire back! She means nothing for you!" replied Steve, ignoring Wesker's last sentence.  
  
"Indeed…she means nothing for me…but, not for YOU!" said Wesker, an evil smile on his face.  
  
The blond man held even more tightly Claire with his arm. The girl tried desperately to breathe.  
  
"Claire!!" yelled Steve and Leon. Without warning, Steve rushed towards Wesker, but immediately stopped as he saw Wesker taking off a combat knife from his boot.  
  
"If you want your dear Claire to stay alive, you should stay where you are…" said Steve's ex-leader, slowly moving the knife on Claire's side. Steve groaned and remained still.  
  
"You see, Steve…like every man, you have a weak point…and your weak point, Steve…it's Claire! So, as long as she's in my possession, you won't even dare to touch me, right?  
  
As Wesker continued to speak to Steve, Leon was slowly searching for his magnum. He then levelled it up, but he suddenly froze. Someone was pressing the head of a gun on his back. He then heard a strong feminine voice.  
  
"If I was you…I wouldn't do that…"  
  
Leon slightly turned his head. "A-Ada?"  
  
"I never believed I would meet you again, Leon…" said the woman.  
  
"Weren't you dead? And…why are you doing this? Are…are you with this man?"  
  
"Things changed…I'm sorry, Leon…"  
  
  
  
Leon then stared back at Wesker, Claire and Steve, who were still talking. Suddenly, they all felt a kind of earthquake, and then a big "CRASH!!" A few seconds later, they heard the voice of a British woman, that wasn't in their sight.  
  
"Albert Wesker! You pathetic fool! Where are you?!"  
  
Wesker quickly turned his head, eyes wide. "Alexia?!" He then pushed away Claire, who landed in Steve's arms. Albert was heading where Alexia had shouted.  
  
Then, Claire and Steve looked back at Leon and found themselves staring at a woman beside the cop. Steve recognized Ada, while Claire had a questioning look on her face. The woman was holding a gun, but she lowered it, now that Wesker was gone. She then stepped forward, wanting to follow her superior.  
  
"Ada…I don't understand…" said Leon.  
  
The woman stopped, sighing. "You don't have to understand, Leon…" She then continued her way, passing Claire and Steve. Then, they followed her. As they ran along the corridor, they reached a bigger area. Wesker was there, in front of a blonde woman. Claire and Steve shivered as they saw that crazy bitch, who's supposed to be dead. All the four of them stood there, watching the scene.  
  
"So…we meet again, fool…" said Alexia, her chin high.  
  
"All the better for me…it's time for me to take my revenge!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Do you really think you can match me? I'm too powerful for you!!"  
  
Suddenly, Alexia took in fire, her clothes burning. This time, Wesker wasn't impressed. But, he noticed that she had changed since the last time he saw her. She had tentacles moving all around her body. The rest was the same. Some kind of plants were making an armour on her body, her skin was grey/green and her eyes were golden yellow. Not far from her, Claire, Ada, Leon and Steve were aiming their weapons at her, ready to fire. She then smiled. Lifting her arm, she threw a trail of blood in front of them. In a second, the blood took in fire, creating a wall. She then looked at them.  
  
"This fight is only a fight between him and me. I won't allow any intervention from all of you."  
  
She then stared back at Wesker. "Try to hurt me, this time."  
  
Albert groaned, clenching his fists. This time, he'll win the battle. Putting all his power in his fist, he threw himself on Alexia, punching her hard in the face. Alexia didn't move, only her head turning with the punch. She then moved it back to face the man who dared to touch her. In amazement, Wesker noticed that it had done nothing to her. He then felt a tentacle around his ankle. An instant later, he was thrown away on the other side of the area, where there were some windows. He almost crashed in one of them. Moaning, he tried to stand up. Laughing, Alexia started to walk towards him.  
  
Ada felt miserable. She wanted to help her superior, but because of the fire wall, she couldn't even move. She then saw 4 people arriving. They were the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. Claire was explaining to the guy with spiky hair what was going on and that she was okay. Ada then heard the youngest girl saying that the building will explode in 10 minutes and a helicopter will be there in 5 minutes to rescue them.  
  
"So, who has the lead?" asked Chris.  
  
"Alexia…" replied Steve.  
  
Inside him, Chris was wondering which of them he would like to see dying. He then watched the fight. Wesker was still on the floor, trying desperately to get up. Alexia was at a few feet from him. The tentacle on her arm suddenly tensed up, creating a kind of sword (like Nemesis in RE3). She then stopped in front of Wesker, evilly laughing.  
  
"It's time to die, Mr Wesker!!"  
  
She lifted up her arm, ready to transfix the man, but she he heard a yell and then, she wasn't transfixing the man who dared to oppose her, but a young asian woman.  
  
"Ada!!" screamed Wesker, as he saw his partner falling on the floor, pain in her face.  
  
"Stupid bitch!!" hissed Alexia.  
  
While Alexia was busy with the woman that saved him, Wesker stood up and threw himself on the British woman. He punched her hard on the stomach and in the face. Alexia fell back, her arms covering her stomach. Her power dropped down, the fire wall she had created was slowly fading away. "I can't lose…not me! Not against that fool! I'm the one who's gonna win!" she said to herself. With her last power, she slapped Wesker with one of her tentacles. The man flew away and went through a window. She could hear him scream. After standing up like a noble woman, she started to laugh, but suddenly froze as she saw that her fire wall had disappeared. The Redfield siblings and their friends were now all aiming at her with their weapons.  
  
"Hum…wait…we can…arrange this…hum…little misunderstanding…huh?" she babbled.  
  
"Misunderstanding? My ass!! C'mon everybody, FIRE!!!" yelled Chris.  
  
The thundering sounds of automatic weapons were accompanied by the explosions of some rockets. A few seconds later, they all stopped shooting. Big dark clouds were moving in the air. After they disappeared, the only thing remaining from Alexia was her own blood and some gruesome parts of her body. All stood there, watching the miserable scene. All, beside Leon, who was running towards Ada.  
  
"Ada!" he screamed.  
  
She was laying on the floor, moaning in pain. Leon quickly knelt beside her, taking her fragile body in his arms. "No…not again…" he told to himself. He put a hand on her wound and brushed sweetly the hair that was masking her face.  
  
«Five minutes until detonation.»  
  
"Leon…you have to go…" she whispered.  
  
"No, Ada…I'm not going without you…"  
  
"Don't care about me…at least, I saved Captain Wesker…that's all that matter for me…save your life…"  
  
"Oh Ada…you're gonna make it…I won't leave you this time…"  
  
"Leon…I…" whispered Ada, before losing conscious.  
  
"Leon! Hurry up!" yelled Claire.  
  
Leon carefully stood up, Ada in his arms. In a jog, he joined the others who were already heading for the roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Rebecca felt cold air passing through her body. The copter was already there, its blades swinging in the air. The girl shouted to her partners to hurry. The building will explode in two minutes.  
  
Barry was leading the way, Claire and Steve behind him. They were followed by Leon, holding Ada and Chris was closing the way. They all jumped in the helicopter, who took off in no time. As they flied away, they saw the building exploding, fire everywhere. Soon after, policemen and firemen were already at the place.  
  
Sitting beside Steve, Claire put her head on his shoulder, sighing in relief. Steve looked at her and put his hand in hers, squeezing it. He then looked at Chris, who was smiling at him. "I hope you'll take good care of her…" said Chris. Steve smiled back at him, pulling Claire even closer to him.  
  
Chris then looked at Rebecca. She was busy, trying to put some clothes around the wound of Leon's friend. Leon was looking nervous, but relieved in the same time. His friend will survive. Chris was happy that they didn't really lose someone they cared about. Even better, Leon and Claire had found someone they thought they had lost forever. Chris's gaze turned to Jill. She was looking out the little window, looking sad. Chris had forgot that Carlos was dead. The S.T.A.R.S. member sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jill gasped, but smiled when she saw that it was only Chris.  
  
"Thinking about Carlos…?" he whispered.  
  
"Yea…" she said, looking down.  
  
Chris felt sorry for his partner. He wanted to help her somehow. He then brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Jill turned back to face him. "Chris…" She never really thought that Chris was interested by her…but now…Jill had deep feelings for Chris for a long time, but she never dared to tell him…and then, again, they almost get killed by Umbrella's insanities. Jill then decided to do what she always wanted to do. She sweetly kissed Chris, who replied her by doing the same.  
  
Barry, who was sitting near them, was watching the cute scene, smiling. Suddenly, thoughts of his wife and his daughters came back in his mind. Now that the main HQ of Umbrella were destroyed and that Wesker was dead, nothing would oppose him to see his family again. He would be again happy. And by the way he was looking at the persons around him, he was sure that they would all be happy after all they have been through. Claire would finally stop to look after her brother, now that he was there and that she was back with Steve. Chris and Jill were making a good couple and they looked happy together. Leon was with that strange woman, that he seemed to be in love with. And then, there was…Rebecca. Barry thought she would continue her service in S.T.A.R.S. and he was sure that she'll surely meet someone good for her.  
  
The helicopter will land in a little forest at the outskirts of Paris. Then, they'll head for the hospital, all of them were hurt. After, they would return to the rented house and pass a few days there. And then, they would all go on their side, building a new life, without zombies and guns…  
  
* * *  
  
-Paris, near the previously HQ of Umbrella  
  
"Aww putain…as-tu vu ça?! » (aww shit…did you see that?!) said a guy to his friend, who were walking down a dark back alley. They saw explosions and fire in the sky.  
  
"Ouaip…on dirait que Umbrella a passé au cash! » (yeah…it looks like that Umbrella went down!) said the other.  
  
They continued their way, until they heard something behind some garbage. A dark figure appeared, it was heavily breathing. It then stepped toward the guys.  
  
"Hey…ce mec est complètement bidon!! » (hey…this guy is completely insane!!) screamed one of them, as he saw the man running toward him. The man grabbed him and with his long teeth, he bit him in the neck. Swallowing the fresh blood, he looked back at the other guy, who was terrorized. In a split of second, he was in front of the French guy. Before knowing that he was dead, he saw the face of the attacker. It was a blond man, with some kind of snake eyes…  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: The end…the end…the end!!! (screams) I finally made it!!! Muwhahahahahaha!!! I finished this goddamn story!! YAY!! So, I hoooooooope you enjoyed it! Cuz, it was really cool to write. I enjoyed it myself. 12 chapters…hmmm…it's not that bad…well, it was the first time that I was writing a so long story, and it had to end someday. So, that's it. But, but, but, I have to say that it's not completely the end…because, I'm planning to do a sequel!!! (lots of works again…sigh) But the sequel will be a lot different from this story…just to give you a hint…it will be related to what happened at the end of this chapter…hehe…Oh well, so, for now, I'm taking a break!! I won't stop to write fanfics though…but they'll be short fanfics…and most of them will be humoristic. So, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my stories, including those who supported me all along. It really helped me. (excluding those little idiots who wrote me some flames) So, I hope you'll continue to read my fanfics and to review them ^_^ So, stay tuned for other stories!!» 


End file.
